AfterLife and Forgiveness?
by Writerbitch92
Summary: Does Matt forgive Mello? This is my first Death Note fic. I hope that you like and please R&R.


Title: Afterlife and Forgiveness?

Author: WriterBitch92 (me) and her BrotherNick95 (aka my brother)

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing: MattxMello (Melon)

Rating: T+

Warning: The idea that is part of this fic. The idea that there is limbo after there is death is not totally part of my religious beliefs but it is part of others, so don't yell at me because it is part of my fic. And well there is character death, well it is obvious it takes place after the two of them are dead and the fact that the main people of death note all died. Yeah nobody cares about you Near and Matsuda…well sorry about that slight rant.

Summary: Does Matt forgive Mello after they both die?

a/n: Well the other week I was rereading the mange series and I watched the last episode of the anime and at the part where Mello finds out that Matt died he asked Matt for forgiveness I thought that did he ever forgive him. And mostly because my friend Nicky has this comic that has children of all the main people…..well that is a whole other story. So here it is my first Death note story. I hope that you enjoy it and please R&R there might be some free brownies in stored for you……Sorry I made brownies the other day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or anything that is associated with it. If I did own it I would have not made L die and he would have gotten together with Light and Matt would have not died such a sad death.

Afterlife and Forgiveness?

**POP**. That was ringed across the vast plane of white nothingness. It happened when it seemed that a young man barely out of his teens appeared in the middle. He was wearing a stripped long sleeve shirt and a fuzzy jacket, (sorry that is what I call his coat.) and what appeared as a pair of goggles on top of his head. He had red hair, not bright red, but a good shade of red. His name is Mail Jeeves or better known as Matt. And he is dead and now in limbo. The ground, it didn't look normal. It was kind of reflective but all Matt could see was a blurry version of him. In his usual outfit, but the difference was that there was blood all over the jacket and there was blood on his face.

_So this is limbo, I thought while looking at the mostly white room. It didn't even really look like a room. More like a plane of emptiness, there is nothing that I can see. I don't even see other people here. There isn't anyone here to say 'hey you're dead'. Man I wish that I at least had my DS to play with while I am here. I sighed. I can't freaking believe that I got shot up. I told Mello that he should let me get one of his guns._

_Hmm Mello, a crazy chocolate loving, girly looking, blowing up buildings, face half blown off, son of a bitch. A man that I love. A man that I didn't even know if he loved me back. With everything that happened with the two of us. It did mostly start with the fact that he left after L died. I still don't know why the hell he didn't just work with Near. Maybe if the two of them did work then I wouldn't be dead. He left me at Wammy's house that raining night. He is the reason that I took up smoking. And the reason why my first gameboy ended up in the garbage. I mean we were doing great there. Our relationship was going good, it wasn't that long ago that we did confess our liking for the other but it was going great. I just can't believe that this had to happen. For me to die in that kind of fashion. I only hope that maybe Mello had the slight chance of maybe escaping, To live where I could not. To not die like the dog that I am. I died because I listened to Mello. Hell I would practically do anything that Mello would tell me to do. I think it is in my nature to be the one that listens to everyone. That is probably why I play games so much cause in that world I am the boss. I don't totally know. _

_But I think that the big thing is the fact does Mello forgive me. I did not complete the mission. I mean hell I got killed. I wonder if he blames me as much as I blame him for getting me killed. I don't totally know. I don't know what the hell I am going to do. Now that I am dead and Mello is not here with me. Thought of course I don't want him dead, I am just saying. _

It was like a half an hour after Matt had arrived in limbo before there was another person who soon arrived. And this person had straight blond hair, a scar that was on his face, and he was wearing tight leather clothes. Yeah this person was Miheal Keehl or better known as Mello. But the thing that Mello did first see when he opened eyes was the sight of Matt just sitting on the vast white floor just looking out into nowhere.

Mello didn't precisely know where he was at first but when he did see Matt he did know that he was dead. He was dead because he knew that Matt was dead. And it was all his fault.

_Yep it is all my fault that my best friend is dead. I can't believe that this freaking happened to the two of us. I mean it was a great plan. It was set out perfectly. None of this shit was supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to be dead. And hell Matt wasn't supposed to be neither. I sighed. This is going to be so fucked up. He looks so hurt sitting there. Man I didn't know that he died that way. All I heard was that he got shot but not that bad. The plan was that the guards would follow me on the motorcycle. You would think that they would have followed the person who obviously has the person that you are guarding not the pink Camero. If they had maybe actually followed me instead then Matt would not be dead. Then maybe it would have just been me here in this room. Aww man I can't believe this. Now that the two of us are dead maybe we can finally be together. I mean I don't totally believe in heaven. I mean obviously there is a limbo. I mean where the fuck else would we be. _

"M...M…Mello," Matt said quietly just noticing that there was somebody else in limbo. It looked like he was about to cry.

"Um…Hi Matt." Mello replied not really knowing what to say.

"Man I must be tripping balls or something," Matt shook his head.

"Matt I don't think that you can be high while dead," Mello replied trying not to snicker and then he came closer to the younger man.

"Well then I have nothing to explain why the hell that you are here." Matt had his head in his hand.

"You can be so dense sometimes Matty, I am dead just like you are,"

"Hey don't call me that……grumble I know that now, now don't like thanks. Man this is so fucked up," Matt said.

"I know," Mello agreed with him. And then he came to sit next to him.

"You know I should probably hit you right now," Matt started, "man this wasn't supposed to freaking happen."

"I did tell you that your escape car shouldn't have been pink," Mello said trying to lighten the mood just a little. Though you can't really lighten the mood when you're dead. In say this ended up with Matt punching Mello in the arm.

"Mello that is not funny," Matt said with a pout on his face.

"Oh you are fine Matt," Mello said. He put an arm around Matt's shoulders.

"You know sometimes you can be an ass,"

"Yeah I know,"

Matt sighed, "I still can't believe that we both ended up here."

"I know but at least we are here together," Mello replied.

"You are getting soft in your death," Matt joked.

"Okay you get one and that was it." Mello retorted.

_The thing that the two of seemed not to notice was that the image in the ground seemed to change. It no longer was blurry; it didn't show the image of Matt and Mello sitting there on the ground. It seemed that it showed both of their pasts. From were they first met when Matt came to Wammy's house until their death. From how in the beginning Mello used to bully Matt to where they are lovers. It showed how they grew up together even though they were so different. _

_Most of the time the image of Matt was him in his usual shirt and jeans playing a video game. But with Mello when he was younger he wore shirts and pants but when he got older he started wearing the tight leather. But one thing that was the same was that he was always eating chocolate. _

_Mello being the young bully at Wammy's house to being a mafia boss, to being an ex-mafia boss who blew off half his face. Matt who was the little boy who got the highest scores on the video games to the one who get past some of the highest security that was given to him. Always still a little scared of Mello but now even in love with him. Just to show how their relationship had changed over all the years. To show how different it was from the beginning all the way to the end. _

_What the couple did not notice was how the floor showed what was going on in their hearts. The things that they kept from the other what they never told others. What was kept secret til the very end. What was hidden in their hearts. To show their true love and what they really felt for each other. They way that they really felt for others. _

_Even the way that Mello treated Matt he did really deep down love him with all his might. And even thought Matt never said in somewhat fear of Mello he really did love the older man. Something that maybe the two of them will finally get to tell the other. And this is going to be the time that they can. This can be the time for them to tell each other what they both feel deep down. And maybe they can forgive each other._

Matt said in a low voice, "I am sorry Mello this is all my fault."

"Matt it wasn't your fault," Mello tried to reason with him.

"But the plan didn't go the way that we wanted it to do and it was my fault,"

Mello shook his head, "You shouldn't have died. It is my fault I didn't think that they would actually follow the pink Camero."

"I guess that they weren't really that smart of guards they really should have followed the motorcycle."

"Yeah they were pretty dumb,"

"You know if you never left Wammy's house, none of this would have ever happened, I mean all you had to do was work with Near and is that so horrible!" Matt exclaimed in a long statement that was severely true to the point.

As Mello sighed he started to say he was right but stopped himself because he realized that if he would just say he was sorry that it wouldn't mean anything because…they were …dead and nothing would ever change that.

"Oh Mello, I know that look, it's the look that means that you had an epiphany of doom or something but don't forget that I, Mail Jeeves, yes my ridicules name Mail Jeeves, will truly and wholeheartedly forgive you."

* * *

WB92: sitting in front of my computer reading my work

Mello: Barges into my room

WB92: WTF Mello why are you barging into me room?

Mello: You are a fucking Bitch writing something like that. We would never act like that.

Matt (behind Mello): Hey don't add me into this. I didn't do anything.

WB92: Why don't you make me you girly man.

Mello: If you don't change that fic then I am going to pop a cap in your ass. points gun at me.

WB92: You can't do that you are dead. And that isn't even a real gun.

Mello: Oh yeah. he pulls the trigger but like those fake guns in the old cartoons all that happened was nothing.

Matt: Mello I told you that you shouldn't have done anything.

WB92: Now you are in real trouble.

Matt: This is not good. looking scared

WB92: I would run if I were you Mello.

Mello: runs out of room

WB92: goes after him

Matt: Well I guess I have to end this. Well I hope that you liked this story and I hope that you please review and thanks from all of us. Now I have to go rescue my crazy boyfriend from a much crazier teenager girl. Bye waves as he leaves

BN95: Muhuhuhhahahahha Barges in with nerf gun I'm here to shoot you up WB92 just like Matt—wait nobody's here…poop.

Matt: from the hallway Hey what did I do to you.


End file.
